What darkness won't touch
by LXBBandLXlightfan
Summary: The Slender man stalks Light. Rated T because the Slender man is freaking creepy! There's implied LXLight. I don't own anything.


The day started out pretty normal for Light Yagami. The sun was shining, birds where chirping outside, and the crime rate was dropping. Light had three days until his meeting with Near, so he had some time to relax, which he almost never had because he was the future god of the new world. Misa wasn't home, because of the SPK's little kidnapping stunt. That was the one thing Near had ever done to make Light happy, but, because Light hated Misa so much, it was one of the best things anyone had ever done for him. it almost made Light sad that Near would have to die. Almost.

Light Walked into the kitchen, but on a pink apron, and started cooking vanilla hazelnut crepes. He could make whatever he wanted for breakfast because he wouldn't have to listen to Misa whine about her diet. Light was actually a surprisingly good cook. He had taken a bunch of cooking classes and had learned more dessert recipes than he could count while he was chained to L. Light's good mood vanished at the thought of L. He had actually loved the man when he didn't have ownership of the notebook. L was his equal, his rival, and the most attractive man Light had ever met. Killing L was the biggest thing Light had ever regretted. Now he had no one. His dad was dead and Light's mother and sister where too far away.

Light finished making the crepes and sat down to eat. The crepes reminded him of the absent whiney blonde and Light was once again in a good mood. After Light finished his crepes, he put the dirty dishes and utensils in the dishwasher and went into the bathroom to do his hair. Light always spent an hour every morning doing his hair. He couldn't be the god of the new world if he didn't have perfect hair! Light had just gotten the brush trough his hair, when he felt a cold hand on his shoulder. He looked into the mirror and screamed. A blindingly pail man in a black suit was touching Light! The man was bald and had no face. The absence of the man's face and his extremely pale skin gave him a terrifying quality. Light turned around to face the man, but when he did so, the man wasn't there. Light was still breathing hard. He calmed himself down and told himself that he was probably just seeing things. How could some man have gotten in anyway? The apartment was almost impossible to break into. Light went back to making his hair perfect.

Nothing else unusual happened that day. Light went for a walk in the park, went to see a movie, and went shopping for some new clothing. Light figured that he was right about the man being a hallucination. Light must have stayed up too late the other night while he was working on the case or something like that. Light stopped thinking about the man and forgot the whole incident. Well, until Nighttime that is.

Light put on his fluffy pink pajamas and tucked himself into bed. He decided to listen to some music before he went to sleep. Light turned on his ipod and played some music Utada Hikaru. Light relaxed into the music. He began to doze off and get drowsy. He was just about to fall asleep, when the music was interrupted by a static sound in the background. Why was the ipod making a static noise? Light was sure that there was nothing wrong with the ipod. Light had just gotten it a month ago. The noise grew louder and was almost as loud as the music now. Light groaned and tried to listen to the music through the static. It didn't work. Eventually, the noise was so loud, that Light couldn't stand it anymore. He opened his eyes. Light instantly regretted it. He saw the same faceless man standing at next to his bed. The man was still visible even in the pure darkness the room was flooded with. It was like the darkness was afraid to touch him. The man started to walk toward Light. Light screamed, rolled off the side of his bed that the man wasn't on, and ran out the door.

Light ran out of his house and down the street. Light still had the ipod in his hand. The static noise faded the farther away Light got from his house. Eventually, when Light had run far enough, the noise went away. Light stopped to catch his breath. As he did so, questions started to rush through his head. Who was the man? Why was he stalking Light? Why did he show up in the dark like that? What did the static have to do with the man? Why didn't the man have a face? And worst of all, what would the man do to Light if he caught him? Unfortunately, Light didn't have time to answer any of these questions before he heard the static again. Light looked around for the man, but he couldn't see him. Even though Light couldn't see the man, he decided that it would be a good idea to run. Light wove through alleyways and dove around corners to try to through off the faceless man that was chasing him. It seemed to work, because the static went away after a while. Even though the static was gone, Light kept running till he got into a hotel. He decided that it would be a good idea to sleep in a hotel tonight.

The next day, Light went back home. He was happy to find that the man from the other night was not at his house. Light was relived, but he put boards over his windows and padlocked his door just in case. He made himself some waffles for breakfast. Light finished eating, and turned on the computer. He decided to do some research to find out who the man from last night was. He googled 'faceless man'. Light saw a link that said "slender man" with a painting that looked a lot like he man from the other night. He was about to click on it, when Light heard a knock at the door. He looked out of the peephole and saw that it was the other members of the taskforce. They were supposed to have a meeting before going to the HQ today. Light let out a sigh of relief and let them in. When they got into the apartment, they asked Light why he had the padlocks and boarded up windows. "Last night, a man came into my house and went into my bed room while I was trying to sleep, but I managed to run away from him. I still don't feel safe in my house though."

"Did you see what the man's face looked like?" asked Matsuda. Light knew that they would think he was crazy if he told them that the man didn't have a face, so he just said

"No, I didn't see his face. He was wearing a mask." Light knew that the man hadn't been wearing a mask. It looked way too real to be a mask. "But I did see that he was wearing a black suit." They moved onto a different subject after that.

An hour later, everyone went to the HQ. They all went about their usual business. Matsuda and Ide watched the news on Kira, Light sat at the computer looking at info, and Aizawa looked at files. Eventually, one of the stations made the announcement that Takada had been kidnapped. This made Light both happy and worried at the same time. Like Misa, Takada annoyed him, but the fact that she got captured could be a problem if Light didn't deal with it. He also figured that the person who kidnapped her was Mello. That could also be a problem. He called Takada up and asked her if she had killed her kidnapper. He had to talk in a way where the other members of the task force would be fooled. She said that she had killed him and asked Light in a panicked way what she should do. Light told her his prepared line and then hopped into the car to go "save" her. While he was in the car, Light wrote her name down and smirked. When they got to the church, it was already on fire. Light smirk grew even bigger as he thought of how nice it would be without that snobby woman.

When night time came, Light wanted to sleep at the HQ. No one on the task force questioned this. He figured that there was no possible was that the faceless man could possibly get in. The security system that the previous L installed was the heaviest security possible. The previous L was Light's lover. Light felt the emotional pain tug at his heart again. Light snapped out of it and started to get ready for bed. After he was done getting ready for bed, Light put in his ipod again and tried to go to sleep.

Light was awakened by a toaster like ding noise. Light opened his eyes and out of seemingly nowhere, the faceless man appeared. Light repeated the same actions from the previous night and ran down the hallway. Matsuda, who had heard Light scream, poked his head out of his room. "What's the matter Light?" he asked.

"It's the man from last night! I don't know how he got into the HQ, but I have to get out of here before he finds me!" Light heard the static get louder and ran off. Light pressed the button for the elevator. Thankfully, the elevator was really fast. Light stepped into it and the doors shut. As the elevator went down, the static got quieter. But Light knew that he wasn't safe yet. When Light got to the bottom, he ran out the door and used the same trick that he had used the previous night.

The next day, Light walked into the warehouse to confront Near. He saw the members of the SPK standing around a small white haired boy that had on a mask that resembled L. Light was surprised that his current most formidable foe was a child, but then he realized that Near might just be really short. Either way though, he was nowhere close to L's level. "L..those four are the SPK….and the one with the mask is Near, I'm sure of it." said Aizawa.

"yes," said Mogi "I was with Near even before he put the mask on, so I assure you it's him" Light already knew who Near was.

"Aizawa…Mogi, whether this is the real Near or not is of no interest to me." This was a lie of course. If the person with the mast wasn't Near, Light plan wouldn't work. Then Matsuda said some whiney thing about how Near was only trying to protect himself with the mask. "Matsuda, Near thinks I'm Kira, so it can't be helped."

"But he was talking so much about seeing you face to face. It doesn't seem fair!" whined Matsuda.

"I'm telling you, Near has his own ideas about what's going on here, so it's not going to help if we complain about it. Let's just get on with this." said Light.

"This mask….is just insurance." said Near. Because of how high pitched Near's voice was, Light realized that he really was a kid after all. Then, Light heard the same ding that he had heard the last time the faceless man had popped up and sure enough, the faceless man popped up at the back of the warehouse. Ryuk started laughing.

"I-it's that guy again! He followed me here!" yelled Light. At this, everyone else in the warehouse looked over to where Light was looking.

"Um,…Light…..there's no one there." said Matsuda.

"What are you taking about Matsuda? He's right there!"

"Well, I don't see him." Matsuda replied with a shrug.

"You know, I don't see him either." said Rester.

"Come on guys!" said Light "How can you not see the creepy faceless guy?"

"Well, if it makes you feel better," said Matsuda "everyone who can see the guy that's been stalking Light raise your hand." No one raised their hand. Aizawa put his hand on Light's shoulder.

"Light, I think your hallucinating. You probably haven't been getting enough slee-"

"What is that man doing here?" asked Near. His voice sounded calm, but Light could see that he was shaking. Light figured that he must be afraid of the faceless man. After all, Light was pretty sure that the faceless man was the creepiest thing in existence.

"Y-you can see him?"

"Yes, and it looks like he's running over to us." The faceless man was running over. He was obviously after Light.

"Oh, it looks like the Slender man is after you Light." said Ryuk.

"Slender…..man?"

"Oh, sorry. I can't tell you anymore. Shinigami aren't allowed to talk about him."

"Ryuk you- arrrrrrgggghhhhh!" the last thing Light saw, was an up close view of the faceless Slender man. Then everything went black.

It had been a week after the incident at the warehouse. Near wasn't incredibly satisfied with the ending to the Kira case, but at least the killings had stopped. But Near had had nightmares about the Slender man ever since that day. He had had nightmares where everything around him had seemed to come to life and hold him down so that the Slender man could get him. Just thinking about it made Near shudder. Near climbed into bed and turned out the light. He closed his eyes, fell asleep, and was awakened by a cold hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and saw a man with skin that was so white, darkness couldn't touch it.


End file.
